I will not make the same mistake again!
by hegalomaniac
Summary: Ruka is acting really strange! whats up with him?Mr. Narumi gave Hotaru the task to cheer him up. will she be able to do it? HXR please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**I Won't Make the Same Mistake Again**

_Summery: Mr. Narumi gave Hotaru a task to cheer Ruka up. Will she be able to do it? HXR plz read and review……_

_Authors note: this fic is dedicated to my best friend who hates animes. But may be if I am able to persuade her to read this she will change her mind!_

_And of course I don't own Gauken Alice! Duh!_

Hotaru slowly rose from her chair; she looked outside through the small window of her lab. The sun was rising in the eastern horizon slowly colouring the grey sky with its colourful rays. She has been up all night working on her latest inventions. It still was very early and almost every soul in the academy was still enjoying their slumber. She stretched her legs and slowly walked out of her lab to the school grounds. Just as she thought………. there was no one there. Not a single noise could be heard……not even the birds! Well that was strange, usually most of the birds were up by now and crying their heads out. Was something wrong with the animals? Well she really didn't care much……since there was no money involved in it. She made her way back to her lab to get her well deserved sleep.

Cring!!!!!Cring!!!!!!!!, Hotaru jumped out of her bed. What the heck was happening???!!!!! She looked at her side table and spotted the alarm clock. She quickly turned it off before it gave any one else a heart attack and looked at the time. It was 10'o clock in the morning. She took a bath and went to the school grounds. It was Saturday so there were no classes. Mikan and the others were waiting for her. As soon as her so called best friend spotted her she came running in bullet speed to give her one of her biggest hugs! Hotaru warningly took out her baka gun which made her back instantly. Oh! When will you two ever learn was?! Yuu's usual comment (and also add a sweat drop).

Her friends were planning to go to central town and as usual she had to tag along behind them. The only soothing idea about these trips was that she was able to earn money. Hey Hotaru cheer up!!!! We are going to central town! Hurrah! Mikan shouted out! Shut up Mikan! You are bursting my ear drums! Cut it out you two! Once again was Yuu's oh so common reply!

"Miss Hotaru Imai. Miss Hotaru Imai. Please come into the faculty room! I repeat please come into the faculty room!"

Hey Hotaru….I think the teachers are calling you. I know that you baka. She slowly made her way to the faculty room. Her face reflecting no signs of worries as if being called to the faculty room was one of the most common things in the world!

**Alright every one this is the first chap………..but there is a lot more to come.**

**I didn't mention much about Ruka in this chapter but there will be a lot more about him in the next chap. Any way I promise it will be a lot better next time sooooo please leave me a review………… oh and forgive me if the chappie is a bit short!**


	2. frustration

_This is the second chap. Hope you guys like it!_

_I don't own the anime for god sake!!!!!!_

_Ok and also I forgot to mention last time that they are all fifteen in this fic! _

I will not make the same mistake again!

Ruka sat on top of the old willow tree on the highest branch, staring blankly at nowhere! Why did it have to be him? He felt his eyes straining to let out hot tears. But he won't let that happen. Showing emotions were sign of weakness and he was not weak! But why was he feeling sad any way? He knew that this will happen someday. He new every time he looked at her that she already loved some one else! Then why did it hurt so much now that she had told him?

Flashback

_It was the last dance and almost every one was on the dance floor enjoying their dance with their loved ones. Natsume was nowhere to be seen and so wasn't Mikan. Only Ruka was sitting in one corner all alone looking like someone who has just attended a funeral._

_All on a sudden Hotaru came out of no where. Hi there Ruka……. Enjoying your solitude? What do you want Hotaru? Without one more word she held her baka gun straight at him. Either you tell her now or be shot by my baka gun! Also if I may add this is my latest version of baka gun and it will really hurt if I shoot it at you!_

_Why will I listen to a filthy blackmailer like you any way? Was Ruka's reply. Because you have no right to play with my bests friend. You and that Natsume think that she is some sort of toy that you two can play with? I am nothing like that! Shouted Ruka. Then why don't you just tell her? Are you afraid that she will dump you? There was an evil smirk on Hotaru's face now. Then she turned back and walked away._

End of flashback

Why the heck did I listen to that horrid blackmailer?? Ruka covered his face, trying his best to control his emotions. The mere thought of Mikan telling him that she loved Natsume and not him made him feel like dying. Scenes of last night started coming back to him……Mikan was sitting in the food stall. As she saw Ruka approaching she greeted him with one of her cute smiles which made Ruka blush. He didn't know what happened next but he acted like a complete idiot that was one thing for sure. He just blurted out his feelings and Mikan stared open mouthed at him for some time. Then she told how she felt for Natsume and that was it ………..he was dumped!

Meanwhile……………….

Hotaru cursed under her breathe and knocked on the door of the faculty room. Please come in Mr. Narumis sugary voice called out. What do you want with me now? Hotaru asked as she tried to hide her irritation.

We want to discuss something with you Hotaru. Please be quick then because I have no time to waste listening to your useless jabbering.

Serina stood up and looked at Hotaru. Listen Hotaru this is very important so please take a sit. Hotaru sat on a nearby chair and looked directly into Serina's eyes her face as emotionless as ever. Hotaru did you notice something strange about the animals in the academy? Yea….they seems to be very quiet now a day. Well you see that we teachers think that this is happening because Ruka is upset about something. Since he controls all the animals in this academy we assume that this is happening because of him. So what? Was Hotaru's stoic reply. It does not end in here…….if Ruka does not recover quickly then the animals might get furious and start attacking the academy. And as you know this is going to cause a lot of problems.

What can I do about it? We want you to cheer him up. And what makes you think I will do it? I don't do any thing unless there is money involved in it!

Mr.Narumi sweat dropped. All right how much do you want? 10,000 rabbits. WHAT???????? BUT THAT'S WAY TOO MUCH. No money no deal!

Ok……ok……..its a deal then!


	3. am i really heartless?

All right friends this is the third chap……………….hope you guys can digest it!

I don't own this thing but if I did it would be a disaster!

Ok………..just to make things clear……….the words in italics are thoughts.

I will never make the same mistake again!

Hotaru closed the door behind the faculty room and started ruminating in her head about what she learned from the teachers. _Is Ruka really that upset? I thought he already knew that Mikan didn't like him but Natsume. Then why is he so depressed? I only told him to tell Mikan that, so that after Mikan really told him that she didn't love him then he would finally start moving on in life………_she was woken from her thoughts as a something bumped into her. She looked down and found Ruka's rabbit (the one he always carried with him) crawling in the corridor. _So he left the poor thing behind and went to where ever he was now? _She took the small creature in her arms and headed for her lab.

She sat on her lab chair and switched on the computer. She took out the disk where the map of the entire academy was stored. It was one of her latest invention ……invention no. #154…the map which could show you where any person was in the academy. You only have to type the name of the person and it will tell you where he/she is. She quickly typed Nogi Ruka and a red light shown upon the direction of the old willow tree in the center of the northern forest.

Hotaru took out her invention no. #167 the portable cycle….which you could carry with you all the time and it was also recognized as one of the fastest cycle which had a speed of 100 miles per second. Carrying Ruka's rabbit with her she made her way for the Northern forest….

Meanwhile…………..

Ruka stared at the sky. His eyes revealing no emotions. It was obvious that it was going to rain that night……but he did not seem to worry at all. All his animal friends were surrounding him asking him what was wrong. But for once he did not care. He did not care about anything………he has been sitting on top of this tree for one entire day without taking a single drop of water let alone food. He felt weak………..he closed his eyes as he fell into a restless slumber.

Back to hotaru…..

Hotaru stopped under the willow tree and looked around for Ruka…._now where has he gone to? The map showed he was over here…….. _She suddenly heard a rustling among the leaves and looked up. Who's there? A voice called out. And then two pairs of blue eyes looked down at her.

Ruka looked down and saw Hotaru staring up at him. Imai what do you want here? He shouted not being able to control his anger. According to him it was all Hotaru's fault he was suffering like this. Hotaru's cold gaze met his fuming eyes. So……you have started calling me by my last name now have you Ruka? She asked. Your fans will be very pleased to see the picture of a depressed Ruka! And I could make a lot of money from them don't you think? She continued in her same emotionless voice.

Get out of here you heartless blackmailer!! He shouted at the top of his voice. It was all your fault!!! His voice volume still the same.

For once hotaru was taken aback……she had never seen Ruka so angry in her entire life. And what he said started ringing in her head………_am I really heartless? Is that what people think about me?_

Without one more word she headed for the dormitory. She did not want to hear what Ruka was telling……for once the great hotaru was defeated. _She always knew that she was never well known for showing mercy………but then why did it hurt so much when Ruka said it?_

**I know this chapter is a bit boring but I will try and make the others better. But if you guys don't help me then I don't know how I am going to do that…….so please………..leave me a review……..please…………….**

**Oh and one more thing I took the map idea from the maraudorers map in Harry Potter!**


	4. i dont care!

Al right the fourth chapter is up!

The usual disclaimer…………….I don't own the darn thing!

Oh and I have a complain against you guys……how come I got so few reviews? I mean c'mon……….one review doesn't cost anything! But of course those who reviewed….crazy girl18, Snowcharms and Keiko Oda thanks a lot! Those reviews meant a lot to me!

Now on with the story……………..

After the forest incident Hotaru went straight back to the academy. She opened her lab and noticed that some one has left a message for her on her desk. It was Anna's birthday and so they were having some sort of party in Anna's room. She reluctantly went there trying her best to think about all the food that is going to be there and trying to cheer up herself.

She knocked on the door and a laughing Nonoko opened it. As usual Mikan was there also laughing peoples head out. She took a sit at the corner and tried to concentrate on her latest invention. She hated these girlie parties. They made her sick to the foot!

She looked around. Everyone seemed so happy…..her friends they were all so much free, as if they had no worries in this world. Sometimes she wished she was just like the other girls……and not the cold hearted genius Hotaru! An annoying voice piped out of no where. Hotaru looked at the direction of the voice. Mikan was looking at her with concerned eyes. 'Hotaru is everything alright?' Mikan asked. 'What now baka?' was Hotaru's cold reply. 'You seem upset!' Hotaru looked at Mikan. Even though Mikan was always annoying, she always knew her feelings. It sometimes felt so good to know that there was at least one person who cared for her.

She gave Mikan one of those rare smiles which she kept reserved only for special people. 'It's nothing baka.' I just feel a bit tired.' With that she rose to her feet. She went towards Anna. 'Anna here's your present. I am really sorry but I have to go now. I have some important works so please excuse Me.' with that she walked out of the room.

She did not have any work really……..she just wanted to be alone. She went to her room and slumped onto her bed. She looked out her window and to her surprise she noticed that it was raining cats and dogs. 'How come I didn't notice that it was raining?' She asked herself. She closed her eyes……….and suddenly it occurred to her Ruka is still outside. Her eyes shot open and she jumped out of her bed.

She searched her map…………and to her dismay she saw Ruka still on top of the tree. Wait……..why am I getting so worried? It's not like I care about what happens to Ruka!

**All right friends that's it……………..hope you guys like it! Well actually I am praying that you guys like it.**

**Anyway, why do I get so few reviews?...c'mon now please leave me a review even if it is one line!!!!!!!!!**


	5. he is beautiful

Hi there friends!...I finally managed to update!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thanx a lot to every one who reviewed. you guys rock!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And special thanx to Crazygirl18 and rocketandroll for finding my mistakes!

Now let's get to business…………..

Hotaru tossed and turned on her bed. She could not stop thinking about a certain blonde haired boy. She kept on seeing him sitting on the tree getting soaked like a sponge in this pouring rain. She knew that if he stayed like this he will surely get ill. She mentally slapped herself! Why was she concerned anyway? After all he was the one who called her heartless. 'But I am heartless' she whispered to herself. 'All I do is think about myself and about my needs and don't give a damn about others' suddenly it occurred to her that she was being paid for it…..right? so………..it was her duty to care for Ruka and so she will go and bring him back from his solitude! Without a second thought she jumped out of her bed and making sure she took her portable duck( you the one she always rides on) and umbrella, maid her way out of the building.

Once outside into the storm, hotaru quickly sat on her duck which had an umbrella fixed to it and went towards the forest at full speed. As she flew over the trees the wind brushed her cheeks and made her shiver but all her thoughts were focused on the blue eyed boy. After sometime she spotted the old willow tree. It was hazy through the downpour but she could still make out a figure lying on one of the branches.

As soon as she saw Ruka she started having a weird feeling in her stomach as if thousands of butterflies were fluttering in her stomach. 'Why the heck am I feeling nervous?' she murmured to herself. Trying to gather all her confidence she slowly advanced to the sleeping figure.

She hovered beside Ruka's sleeping body. And even hotaru was having trouble in not drooling over this handsome boy. His blonde bangs were dripping with water and were slightly covering his eyes. His eyelids were drawn over his ocean blue eyes giving it a peaceful look. His delicate lips were wet making them shine and any girl would die for a single kiss from those delicious lips! But wait……….it is Imai Hotaru we are talking about! She is some one who always looks before she leaps and so hotaru moved her eyes from the gorgeous boy and paid her attention to thinking how she was to get him to the academy.

She slightly touched his arm trying to think of a way to carry him but to her horror as soon as her hand touched his skin, his eyes fluttered open. Those lovely blue eyes stared at her clearly showing how surprised they were to see Imai Hotaru of all the people in front of them!

Yea! That's it! Please leave me a review………………..and I will try and update soon if you guys give me reviews! 


	6. Oh!

Hey guys!...I am really really sorry!!!!!!!!!! You see, I was soooooooooooo busy with all the school works that I couldn't find any time to update:((

Please……………..forgive me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alright ……………now with the story!

The first part will be ruka's pov so don't get confused:D

Ruka's pov………..

_As I laid down on top of the tree I could feel the presence of someone else. I decided to figure out who it can be without opening my eyes. This art I learned from my animal friends. My animal friend was always able to know a person by their smell so first thing I did was trying to smell the person. It does sound a bit odd and animal like….but it was pretty handy at times. I knew it was a human since I could feel the nervousness in the person. Except human being no other animal ever felt nervous! Second the person was a female. The smell of her shampoo and perfume told me that. _

_But what will a girl be doing at this time of the night, in a weather like this beside a person like me?_

_May be………….may be……….it is mikan! She is always thinking about other people! Could it be that she is worried about me?_

End of pov………..

Ruka's eyes slowly fluttered open. The rain was still falling like nail on his face and it took him some time to adjust to the surrounding.

He could feel a hand touching his chin and he turned his face towards that direction, hoping to see mikan's smiling face but what he saw was nothing like what he expected.

His eyes widened with surprise seeing Hotaru………….beside him………..touching his face!!!!!!

What was she doing here?????

And he didn't know if he was imagining this but he could detect some nervousness painted on her face.

But the next moment she saw him wake up she went back two her usual style. Cold and expressionless.

Ruka slightly muttered her name. 'Hotaru!'

She twitched a bit when he called her name, but again returning to her same posture she said 'get up'

'It's pointless for you to lie down on a tree like a helpless creature in this downpour.'

He sighed. 'I am helpless.'

'No you are not Ruka!' hotaru almost said it in a loud voice.

Ruka was shocked at the force she applied in that sentence. 'What do you care? You don't know anything!' he said.

Hotaru looked at him straight at the eye and then before he knew what was happening she took out something like a pistol and heaved him up in mid air and placed him on the seat behind her.

'Invention no#159, it can pick any amount of weight.'

Ruka couldn't help but smile at how hotaru was explaining her inventions at a time like this. And to his surprise he was already feeling better………. Not that much but still a bit happy.

Hotaru looked back…….. 'Hold on tight……….I am taking you to the hospital.

'Hotaru 'he whispered.

'What?' hotaru asked.

'Why are you doing all this?' he asked.

'I am being paid.' Her reply was cold without a single emotion in it.

'Oh!' it was all ruka said.

For some reason that single word touched hotaru's heart. She felt the disappointment in his voice. But what she told was not the truth. She was not doing it for money. She herself didn't know why she was doing it, but somewhere in her heart she felt that it was her fault ruka was in this condition.

She tried to push away these thoughts from her head. Suddenly she felt a pressure on her shoulder. She carefully turned her head and was met by blonde hair, which was dripping with water lying on her shoulder.

Ruka has again fallen asleep. She was about to move his head but at the last moment decided not to disturb the sleeping boy.

**Alright friends this is the longest chapter I have ever posted! Phew! That was hard work.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and please leave me a review………….please……..please……….. **


	7. give it to him

Ok………..enough of my lame excuses! This time it was really my fault that I didn't update! The truth is I was too lazy to update….--

But I know you guys will forgive me……….so without further ado lets start with the story!

And of course thanks bunches to those who reviewed! You guys rock!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ruka blinked as the sunlight hit he's eyes and he tried to adjust his eyes with the brightness. There seemed to be white everywhere. Some birds were chirping outside and it calmed the stunned Ruka down a bit. Slowly it started coming back to him, how he had ended up in this hospital.

Flashback……………..

_His head was lying on some ones shoulder…………wait it was Hotaru's shoulder. They were flying on her duck thingy. Then she stopped in front of the academy's hospital. She tried to get his sleeping figure down from the vehicle without waking him up but failed. So Ruka was woken from his not so peaceful slumber but the poor boy was unable to walk and so in the end he had to lean on Hotaru._

_Then a nurse came from somewhere and carried him away in a stretcher. When he turned back ………….he didn't know if it was his imagination but he thought there was a worried expression pasted on Hotaru's face_.

End of Flashback……………

A blush appeared on Ruka's face when he thought about how he was leaning on Hotaru. He tried to rise from his bed but a sharp pain on his back prevented him from doing it. He looked out. The birds were still singing and there wonderful voices were filling the Earth with music. He sighed. The animals were his only true friends.

Suddenly the sound of someone falling stole his attention. He looked to his side and to his astonishment Natsume was lying on the ground groaning with pain. He had just fallen from the sofa which served him as a bed.

Ruka laughed out loudly. He was wrong. His animals were not his only friends. He had a human friend too and this human friend was better than all his animals put together.

'You look funny, Natsume!' Ruka laughed. 'After all it's not every day we see the great Natsume lying on the floor!'

Natsume rose to his feet and smirked. 'At least don't look as funny as you did in Imai's arms!'

Ruka turned crimson.

Meanwhile………..

Hotaru once again stood in front of the staff room. Without even bothering to knock she entered it.

The room was as usual but there was no sign of Mr. Narumi. Only Serena was sitting in one corner. An evil smile pasted on her serious face. Her eyes fixed to the crystal ball of hers.

Hotaru came near Serena and asked. 'Where's Mr. Narumi?'

Serena tried to stifle a laugh and then pointed at the crystal ball.

Hotaru peeked at it and to her horror she saw Mr. Narumi Half naked lying on his bed in a dead sleep.

She looked at Serena. She couldn't believe it. The so called serious Miss Serena was actually doing something so perverted!

She cocked an eye brow at Serena and handed her a paper.

Miss Serena looked up at her confused. 'What is this?' she asked.

'Just give it to him'. Hotaru replied. Without another word she marched out of the room.

Serena stared at the piece of paper and her eyes almost popped out when she read it.

It was the check Narumi gave her in return of her service to Ruka. Hotaru had refused the money!

'What's up with her?' was all she could say!

**Its done! But I think my fic is not as good as the other authors. Can you guys tell me how I can improve?**

**Pls……..review. if you guys don't review I will probably die of frustration. So pls save my life!**


End file.
